Repayment
by NeyugnNosila
Summary: He's sick, and he never needed help from anyone but he always did. Finally he realizes that he should at least repay her...sasusaku oneshot


**A/N:** I'm back! Another one-shot for you guys! And thank you all to the reviewers of Just Wondering! Missed you all so very much T.T I've been wondering how do I continue it? If you have any ideas, email me or IM me on AIM, my screen name is Dimples52793. Thanks! Anyway, here we go!

**Repayment **

**By: NeyugnNosila**

Rain had splattered on the top of his roof and dripped down to the damp ground. He hated it. Everything about it made him feel worse. It made him feel weaker by the second. And that he did not want.

How stupid he was the other day, training in that weather. He kept cursing at himself for being like this. Being so weak now. And to say it all at once, it was his fault in the first place.

Now that was a first.

It had been because of the training the other day with the team. It was gloomy, the sky filled with thick clouds, it wasn't a good day at all. But like how Sasuke was, he didn't care about it. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had been underneath a house near the area, secure from the droplets splashing down. His shirt was already soaking wet but the rain had continued to pelt down on it. He felt his forehead, checking his temperature, hoping that it wasn't hot. And it was and that's how he had gotten ill. He expected that his teammates would have known that he got sick already and that was for only one reason.

He had left training early that day.

It was pathetic for him, an Uchiha to get sick, he knew it too. He regretted his stupidity over and over again. Well, that wasn't ever going to help. It was two hours already, two hours that he could have killed by training, not sulking on his bedroom chair. He looked out through his window staring at the puddles collecting on the ground. The ripples shattering the water.

He noticed someone by the pathway and changed his attention to the figure. The rain made it blurry almost making it hard to make out who the person was. It didn't matter; he could feel that this person wasn't that strong. He walked out of his room and made his way to the door, waiting for someone to come. A slight knock was all he heard and he opened it.

Sakura appeared in front of him, partially wet. He took note that she was carrying a bag with her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," she greeted him, wasn't he supposed to greet her first? I mean, it was his house after all…

"Ah, what are you doing here?" She placed her bag down on the floor, and looked back up.

"You...looked sick so…I thought…that I could help you, you know?" She already was blushing. He saw her face turning a pale pinkish color.

"…"

* * *

It turned out that the bag that she was carrying was medicine, and other items. It was a good thing that Kakashi canceled all of their missions and training due to the weather from what he had heard from Sakura. 

He put his head down on the cold wooden table and looked at the blank wall.

It was weird to the fact that Sasuke barely even said a word while she was helping him try to heal quickly. It was way too silent inside; he could just feel that she wanted something to talk about. He knew that she couldn't withstand the silence.

As for Sasuke, he was accustomed to the silence. It was always like that ever since the massacre.

"I have to go now," she was packing up the mess she had created while trying to get

remedy bottles opened.

"Ah," he picked his head up and got up following her as she began to leave through the door.

* * *

News seemed to have spread quickly through Konoha, as the latest thing on almost every girl's mind was that Sasuke had gotten sick. How did he know? Well, by looking out through one of the second floor's window of course! 

About a crowd of 20-30 girls were standing out in the rain with umbrellas in their grasps shouting his name and whom he belonged to.

"Oh! I can't believe my Sasuke got the cold!"

"Your? He was mine in the first place!"

"Yeah right! I saw him first!"

"Really? Want to bet on that?"

"Fine then!"

How he wished that they would get sick like he was then they wouldn't bother him. It was so troublesome for him to just stare out at the window, the rain was dripping inside already but, he didn't care. He was bored and decided to count how long it would take the girls down there to finally leave him, to stop irking him...for life.

It was only about two hours later that they had finally gotten cold from the windy chills and left. He seemed to be relieved, letting out a slight sigh. He hoped that no one else would come here today, with the amount of people around the domain, he was fed up with everything. He slumped back down on his chair, staring blankly into space. When was he ever going to get better?

Then he heard a knock.

Not again, he was seriously going to hurt somebody now. Going back down the stairs, he reached the door and opened it.

It was Sakura.

"Hi!" Unlike her last entrance, she brought with her a pink umbrella, and another bag.

He had thought that yesterday's visit was only going to be a one-time thing but this surprised him. Again, for the second day in a row Haruno Sakura came into Uchiha Sasuke's house. What was this world coming to?

It was strange though; she never talked about the rest of their team, Naruto of Kakashi. She never even praised him when he helped those hard to open bottles of medicine. The only times that she talked were about usual things, disregarding his illness. She seemed more focused on what she was doing rather than the person she was helping out. Placing down two objects, he saw that in front of him were a glass of water and a spoon 3/4th of the way filled with something.

"Hmm, just take this and another one for tonight and you'll recover soon, okay?" Smiling up at him he took it and gulped it down. It tasted…disgusting. He had to force it down, the taste lingered in his mouth trying to wash it back down with water. Even then, it was still there; his expression on his face said it too.

He suddenly heard some giggling coming from her. It was probably the way his face was cringing from the aftertaste. She held it back down like with his medicine. And a silent cough came out after.

This time, it wasn't him. Sakura had gotten his cold.

* * *

How stupid could he have been to forget? With his instant coughs and sneezes it would have been so easy for her to get his virus. Again, he had to blame himself that he had unintentionally done. 

What was he to do about it now? She could take care of herself, I mean, she was taking care of him right this second. She had parents, parents that could at least care for her. Either way, she had said it herself that she would be fine without his help. With that she left, looking slightly pale in the face but still with a smile.

Or was it a fake one...?

He felt, guilty. Never in his life had he felt this way before. It was new in his life but what could he do about it? How could he find a solution to an experience that he was just feeling now for the first time? Sure, he was smart, even though he wasn't as smart as Shikamaru or her, but he should have at least found one way to get rid of this feeling.

It was starting to dig a hole in heart now, he almost wanted to gag at that particular moment.. Wasn't he supposed to be heartless? Never noticing other people's emotions?

Something was definitely wrong, he wanted to just put aside this emotion but, it kept coming back, like a nightmare. It was the torture he had always given to his enemies. Now, he knew what it felt like.

He was dreading this...He wanted it to end now. Anyway kind of way, what ever it took, he wanted to kill it.

* * *

He woke up with his head to the side of the same window he was peering out yesterday, and only made the same observation everyday recently. But there was something different today, he still had the same guilt but, that wasn't it. No, he felt less drowsy than before. 

Was his cold gone? So soon?

He checked his forehead with his hand. Normal.

Shrugging, he went down to the kitchen and got him something to fill him up. The clouds still covering the sky, the rain still pouring down. Hopefully she would know that he was fine now and wouldn't bother coming here anymore. The two times that she did were just coincidences, it wasn't like he wanted her help. No, he never needed anyone to help him, in fact he never intended for someone due to the fact that he had intended that he would never ask anyone to aid him.

Darn it, now the pain was growing worse now, looks like he was wrong when he thought he was feeling well. What the heck did it want?

A knock.

Again? This was getting a little too redundant.

Pink...Her? Again? He was fine, nothing wrong anymore, darn it, except for the pain...

Guilt...?

She looked even worse than yesterday, in fact, he could have considered that she could have made him sick...again. He couldn't resist to keep on looking at her. The Sakura he knew before was always cheerful, happy, peppy looking, now...she looked...depressed. It was odd, she was sick and still came back for him? If she had known that he was fine this morning she could have at least stayed back at her home and get some rest.

But...she didn't. To his full attention, he finally realized that she cared more about him than her. What the...?

Crap. Well, she wasn't going to get any better if she was standing in the doorway now, was she? He brought her in and settled her down on the couch that was in the living room.

"Stay here," he went back into the kitchen and boiled some water in a kettle. Steam began to arise after around 5 minutes, the area around him was getting warmer...

Two cups were placed in the table and he noticed her sleeping on the couch.

Great...

He should have just given her the cup of tea the moment she came in. Or at least bring her back home, and to the least, to the hospital, even though it wasn't that serious of a case. But, something was holding him back. He shook herby the shoulder receiving a drowsy Sakura, who looked like she was hypnotized.

"uhnn..."Her eyes were groggy and her face, pale, like how he was before.

'I should take her back home, 'but instead of doing what he had intentionally wanted to do in the first place, he took the bag she had brought and grabbed out from it, the medicine. Taking a spoon he poured in the correct amounts per serving and placed it to her mouth. Somehow she sipped it down and heard her swallow it down her throat. She didn't say anything, in fact, it seemed like how it was...when she was taking care of him two days before...

Then it stopped.

* * *

Gone? The pain went away slowly as he dropped the spoon on the table giving away a drop sound on the wooden planks. 

He looked at her face as he saw that her eyes were...what? she was falling asleep? Again?

He heaved out a soft sigh. Oh well, it wouldn't matter if she slept in here for one night...

It was time he...would repay her back? For the times she showed up to his house for the past few days? No...more like all the times that she had helped him and Naruto. For a second thought, it seemed like that instead of Sasuke doing this, it should have been Naruto.

Then again, he was always the one who never really paid attention to her, he might as well might be helping her now for then she might have forgotten what happened when she would wake up. He placed a blanket on top of her and tucked her in the couch, he estimated that it would be about 2 hours or 3 hours that she would finally arise and realize that she was in his house. So, all he needed to know now was what to do for the remaining time...

Train? Ehh...

Maybe, he should stay here, for her, for her safety, nothing more.

So he decided that he would bring her down to her house later either when she was still sleeping or when she would finally choose to wake up. If she did wake up earlier than expected, he wouldn't say anything, maybe he would just lie about having Naruto come over and helping her. That was good enough, she would probably believe that, she didn't need to see him repaying her because if she did, she would try even harder to help him. But...the thing was she was always helping him in some sort of way everyday, so it wouldn't have mattered.

So, he sat there, waiting for her to awake, it was repayment, yeah, that's how he could have explained it if he was left no choice. The rain seemed to lighten up as he began waiting, it was going to be a good day for training today.

And also for him to walk her back home.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel like this was seriously rushed even though I spent like all of my spare time on the weekdays for it...Oh well, I will most likely rewrite it if you guys want me to... And also, I will only be updating on the weekends due to the fact that I have school... Okay, later! And thank you again for the reviewers of Just Wondering! Also... happy early Halloween! ; )

**NeyugnNosila**


End file.
